


Sleeping To Dream About You

by JessCA1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, And More Fluff, And my smut sucks, Fluff, Happy Ending, It is not s long, It is not that graphic, M/M, Ziam is mentioned, top! Harry, top! louis, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessCA1994/pseuds/JessCA1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Harry and Louis don't know but dream every night with each other until one day they meet in a wedding. </p><p>Or the one in which fate works in magnificent ways, and it has big plans for Harry and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping To Dream About You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I came with this idea some months ago and I decided to write it. The amazing Liz @Dont_Stop_Larry was my beta so I thank her so fucking much. I hope you like this since the idea is kinda my baby? I know it is not so long but well...length doesn't equal good, some people say.

 

Harry wakes up and sighs as he leans forward to drag himself out of bed. He runs his fingers through his locks, chewing his lower lip in thought. It’s been a month already this month since he began dreaming about that guy with the beautiful blue eyes. Not that that was a bad thing, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember where he’d met the blue eyed man before. Harry thought he definitely would have remembered meeting someone as beautiful as him, but nothing ever came to him.  

He stands up with a yawn and drags himself lazily to the bathroom. He turns the taps and tests the water until it’s the temperature he wants, and then steps in. Harry closes his eyes when as the water hits his back, and a wave of heat seeps into his whole body. If he could, he would stay there all morning thinking about those dreams. If the blue eyed guy really existed, then he had to meet him. It’s actually funny, he thinks. He’s always been in love with the idea of love, but as for actually falling in love, he’s never felt that. And when he’s dreaming about this man, he feels everything that he associates with being in love, but the moment he wakes, he realizes that he doesn’t know him at all. It’s like love is evading him, he thinks.

He steps out of the shower and begins to dress himself. Halfway into his pants, his phone rings, and he goes hopping across the room to answer it. It’s Niall, just like he suspected, and Niall says he has half an hour to get ready before he’ll be there to pick him up for the wedding. Harry hangs up, his mind back on those beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Louis stands in front of a mirror as he dresses himself. The night before, he dreamed of the beautiful boy with the green eyes and the curls, and he’s about to lose his mind. His dreams had always been weird, but now he’s been dreaming of him for a month and he can’t seem to get him out of his head, but he knows that he doesn’t have a clue who it is.

“Honestly, Liam…it’s driving me nuts! Like, how the even fuck can you dream so much about someone you don’t even know?” he says as he puts on his pants. “It’s haunting me.” Louis bites his lip and looks over at Liam. Liam is the only one he’s told about the dreams, because he knows he can trust Liam to take him seriously.  

“Umm, well…Maybe you do know him…” Liam suggests, looking back at him from his relaxed position in a chair. He’s already dressed in his black suit, tapping his foot restlessly on the floor.

“Believe me, Payno…I would definitely remember meeting someone like him.” Louis answers, buttoning his shirt up, but Liam shakes his head.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. Listen, the brain, on the subconscious level, remembers literally everything.  _Everything_. Maybe you came across someone years ago in the street and you, in the conscious level, won’t even remember…but your subconscious does.” Liam explains, with bright eyes, like an excited puppy. “You have seen everything and everyone you dream about, whether you remember it clearly or not. So what I’m saying is that maybe you came across him a while ago…you could have seen him in a shop, in a photo, anywhere. On some level, you do know him.”

Louis rises his eyebrows and snorts.

“What? How do you even know all this?”

“I might have read a thing or two about dreams” Liam replies, shrugging his shoulders.

“You’re such a weirdo”

“Maybe, But I’m your best friend and you love me.” 

Louis laughs, throwing his head back before smoothing his hands down the front of his suit jacket. Louis looks himself at the mirror, and then skeptically at Liam, who had picked the suit for him. “Do you really think I good look in this, Payno?” he asks.

“Course you do, Tommo. The navy blue brings out the color of your eyes,” he says, pinching his cheek jokingly.  “Now stop whining and hurry up before Josh leaves without you.”

* * *

Harry steps out of the car and waves his hand at Niall, who grins and walks over to greet him with a hug.

“Look at you, mate. All fancy and shit,” Niall laughs, punching him playfully in the stomach. “Can’t believe Thomas is getting married, man…like, we gotta hurry up or otherwise we will be 80 and still be single.”

Harry smiles. “You enjoy being single, though, don’t ya?” he says, but Niall doesn’t answer, instead choosing to look at Harry’s face with a skeptical expression.

“You have that look again…you dreamed about that guy again, whoever he is, didn’t you?” Niall asks, and Harry just nods, knowing it would be useless to lie. Niall knows him like he knows the back of his own hand. Niall gives a small chuckle. “Woah, mate. That shit is crazy. ‘M telling you, never heard about something like that before.”

“Yeah, I know…It’s crazy. I just wish I knew who he was…he’s so wonderful, at least in my dreams…he makes me feel all…”

“Yes, Harry I know. Butterflies, in love, all that sappy shit, but you can’t have him cause you don’t know him. Let’s focus on the bright side, shall we? Today we will eat tons of food! Can’t wait, I’m fucking starving.”

“You’re always hungry, Niall,” Harry says and Niall snorts, covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

* * *

Louis almost snaps his neck from his double take. He blinks and stares at the tall boy that is just in his line of vision across the crowd. The guy who he’s been dreaming about is talking to a blonde bloke, who is laughing loudly at something. The guy is dressed in a black tuxedo, and he’s accessorized it with a black fedora and a patterned scarf. Louis isn’t extremely close to him, but he can just barely see the edge of a tattoo peeking out from beneath the shirt.  Louis pinches his arm, absolutely positive that he’s dreaming again. He has to be, there’s no other explanation. Liam touches his shoulder to get his attention, and Louis turns to answer him, but when he turns back, the boy with the fedora is gone. Maybe it was a hallucination, he thinks. Or, that’s what he tells himself.

Louis follows Liam to the area where the wedding is taking place and sits down, not noticing that the boy of his dreams, quite literally, is staring at the back of his head.

* * *

 

“Niall…Niall, holy fuck…” Harry elbows his best friend, his eyes wide. He doesn’t want to blink just in case he’s seeing things. Niall looks over at him, rubbing the spot where Harry had been elbowing him.

“What?”

“That’s the guy…The one I’ve dreaming about. I knew he was real!”

Niall looks a lot more interested now, and he looks around, trying to see. “Who?”

“The one sitting next to Liam!” he whispers as loudly as he dares, not taking his eyes off of the boy. He doesn’t want to lose sight of him.

“Well, he does look strangely like the guy you’ve been describing to me this whole time…” Niall grins but somebody hushes them, and they laugh quietly before Niall states, “You gotta talk to him later.”

“Do you think so?”

“Harry, if you don’t talk to him, ‘m gonna chop off your head. You have been driving me crazy about how much you wanted to meet him, if he existed, for a month now. And look, he exists. If you don’t it, you’ll regret it and you’ll be whining for days.”

“Yeah, okay…” Harry hesitates. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, just in case it isn’t him, but Niall is now staring at him intensely.

“Seriously, if you don’t talk to him, I’m gonna go straight up to him to tell him you want to fuck him.”

The same woman hushes them again, so Niall lowers his voice and whispers, “And you know I’ll do it too…”

Harry sighs, lifting his hat to run his hand through his hair. “Okay, okay, I’ll talk to him later.”

Harry doesn’t take his eyes off of the boy for the whole ceremony. He memorizes his entire face and all his features: his nose, his cheekbones, the way his eyes closed because of the sun, the way his eyelashes brush his cheeks every time he blinks. Harry loves weddings, but honestly he can’t wait for this one to be over so he can go talk to this guy.

* * *

After the ceremony is finished, they go to the tables to have lunch. Louis sits at the table with Josh and another friends he shares with Liam. Liam, however, is sitting up at the head table next to Ruth. They don’t have to wait long before the food is served.

 When they finish eating, Josh and the rest of the guys go for a drink, but Louis stays there in his chair, his eyes fixed on the boy in the fedora, who he now knew was completely real and not at all a hallucination. Louis looks away for a moment to take a sip of his water, and when he looks back up, he sees the guy staring right back at him. At least, that’s what he assumes, because the eyes are blocked by sunglasses. Louis looks away, not wanting to attract too much attention to his obvious staring, but he can’t help sneaking another look. To his shock and slight terror he sees that Harry is standing up, making his way over to Louis’ table. Louis can see that the tattoo he caught a glimpse of earlier is a butterfly, situated in the very center of his chest. Louis feels hot and gently tugs at his collar…that tattoo is hot.

“Sorry,” Harry says as he stops in front of Louis, and Louis feels hypnotized by how low and deep his voice is. “But, umm…do we…do we know each other?” Louis blinks, not expecting that. He wants to say yes, but that would technically be a lie.

“I don’t think we do, no…” he replies quietly, and though he wants to say they do, he thinks it would be rather odd to say ‘oh, I’ve been dreaming about you for months now, so yeah we do’, so he decides that his answer is the best he could have given.

“I could swear that we do…might just be me, though,” the boy chuckles, a little bit disappointed, and Louis just wants to tell him otherwise, so that he can see that beautiful smile that he remembers from his dreams. “Can I join you?” Harry asks, and again catches Louis off-guard.

Louis heart starts beating extremely fast, and he’s surprised that no one can hear it. He nods shyly, so the guy sits in the chair next to him, smiling slightly. Louis can’t stop staring at him, and he is quite thankful that he still has his sunglasses on, because he’d look like quite an idiot otherwise.

“What’s your name?”

“Louis…” Louis answers slowly, watching as a smile appears on that beautiful face.

“Louis? ’S a beautiful name, I like it,” the other smiles, taking off his sunglasses and his fedora and placing them on the table. He raises his eyes to meet Louis and wow…Louis feels dizzy. The green eyes from his dreams are even more beautiful and captivating in person. “‘M Harry” he stretches his hand out towards Louis, who takes it. Harry’s hand is big and warm and almost completely covers his own, and as Harry’s thumb brushes over the top of his hand, Louis feels like he’s been struck by lightning.  

“Nice to meet you, Harry,” Louis replies, trying to keep his voice even as he takes his sunglasses off as well, setting them next to Harry’s things.

“So, who are you here for? Bride or groom?” 

“Bride. Her brother’s my best mate.” 

“Liam, innit?” Harry asks, and Louis nods.

“Do you know him?” 

“Saw him once. ‘M a really good friend of the groom. Liam was at one of his birthday parties.”

“Oh,” he gasps, feeling a little bit jealous that Liam had properly met Harry before he had. “I didn’t know that you knew him.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he realizes how stupid they were, and feels very embarrassed, but Harry just smiles at him, his eyes not wavering from Louis’. “Umm…Wanna go for a drink?” Louis asks, feeling a bit bold, and Harry’s dimple pops to life in his cheek, making Louis feel warm inside.

“Yeah…I’d love that,” Harry smiles, and Louis thinks it is unfair that someone as beautiful as Harry can have an even more gorgeous smile. Louis smiles back and stands up, waiting for Harry to follow him.

They both walks towards the bar, and once there, Louis speaks to the barista.

“I’d like a Stella Artois and he’d like a…” he stares at Harry, waiting for him to answer.

“Oh, I’d like a Tequila Sunrise, please.” Harry says politely. 

“So you’re that kind of guy.” Louis smiles.

“That kind of guy?” Harry looks at him, confused.

“You know, the one who prefers cocktails and stuff rather than boring drinks like me.” Louis explains, and Harry smiles, laughing lightly. 

The barista hands them the drinks and Harry shrugs his shoulders as he sticks the straw into his mouth. He drinks a good amount and smiles, dimple marking his cheek again.

“I like it when they come with umbrellas. This is blue like your eyes.” 

Louis opens his mouth, not sure how to respond to that. “Umm, thanks?” 

“Anytime.”

He and Harry make their way back to their table and take a seat, sipping from their drinks.

“So, how old are you, Harry? And what do you do?”

“Well, I am 22 and I study psychology. If everything goes right, ‘m gonna finish this year. What about you, Louis?”

“I’m 24. Finished drama school about a year ago…now I teach classes, and I’m leaving tomorrow night to do a study in teaching in New York.”

“Wait…You’re going to New York City to study drama? That’s amazing! How much time will you be gone?”

“The course lasts three months, but I’ll probably stay the full six months and work, try to earn back some of the money it costs me to go there.”

“Are you excited?” Harry asks, twirling his umbrella around.

“Yes, of course. Little bit afraid, though. I’m a mess when it comes to apartment upkeep, and I’m pretty sure I’ll burn my own kitchen down on the first attempt at making food…I’m rubbish at cooking.”

Harry covers up his mouth and snorts, a high pitched bark like laugh exploding from him. His head goes back as he laughs, and Louis watches his Adam’s apple bob. Louis looks at it and he can’t help thinking how good the pale skin of Harry’s neck would look with a dark bruise on it…especially if Louis was the one to give it to him. Louis can’t help himself…he lifts his hand and places his index and middle fingers on Harry's Adam's apple. Harry’s laughs subside and he gives Louis a smirk, not moving Louis’ hand.

“So, you’re not much of a cook, are you?” he teases, and Louis embarrassingly moves his hand away, biting the inside of his cheek.

“No, not at all. I can’t even make pancakes. How about you?”

“Actually, I am. I bake mostly, but I’m not too bad at the regular food bit either,” the curly one replies, brushing his hair away from his face, and Louis is so hopelessly endeared that it takes him a moment to respond.

“You bake? Sick! You gotta make me something someday.”

“Maybe I will, you never know,” Harry responds cheerily, and Louis just smiles.  

They keep on talking about their lives, and Louis is sure he has never met someone as interesting as Harry. He has a way of seeing things that amazes Louis, and he is beyond intelligent, but the thing he likes the most about him is his sweetness. Harry doesn’t stop smiling and talks with so much softness that Louis feels like he’s floating in the clouds. But suddenly something twists in his stomach. How does he know that Harry isn’t already taken? What if he’s falling for someone who is already in love? He needs to know before they continue, but he can’t just ask, so he waits until they start talking about family and friends to broach the subject. “So, do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend, I don’t know.” 

Harry snorts. “No, I don’t. Haven’t found the right person, yet.”

“But would you like to? Be in a relationship, I mean. Or are relationships just not for you?”

“Yeah, actually I would. But I’m not gonna force it…when you meet someone, it just kinda happens, don’t you think?” Harry says and Louis stares, thinking that the words Harry just said might be one of the more profound things he’s ever heard. “What about you, Lou? Do you have a special someone?”

“Lou?” he quirks an eyebrow at the nickname, but inside, he’s melting.

“Hey, it’s a cute nickname, and it suits you” Harry smiles. “So, do you?”

“No…just like you said, I’m waiting for someone special. I know I will know it when I meet him, though.” Louis looks right at Harry and then away, realizing that he may have given too much away, and braces himself, ready for Harry to run. But Harry just smiles shyly back at him, taking another sip of his drink.

* * *

Eventually, Harry has to return to his own table because Ruth and Thomas are taking photos with every guest, and as much as he doesn’t want to leave Louis, he does, walking towards Niall. Niall pulls him in quickly for a picture and then tickles him when the cameraman walks away.

“Woohoo, you did it, fucker!! So, is he your prince, or is that pretty face just a cover for how much of an asshole he is?”

“Oh, he is amazing, Ni.” Harry whispers. “He is funny and loud and smart and…fuck. Like, he was good in my dreams, but in real life, he’s just perfect.”

“You just met him, mate.”

“Yeah, I know, I know…but I think I might have a bit of a crush on him…”

Niall rolled his eyes and was about to respond when a smirk formed on his face and he elbowed Harry. “Look, here he comes.”

Louis approaches them. “Hi” he smiles, looking from Harry to Niall, a quizzical look on his face, and Harry realizes that he has to introduce them. 

“Hi, Lou. This is my best friend, Niall. Niall, this is Louis.” 

“Hi mate. Harry’s been telling me so much abo-” he huffs as Harry steps on his foot, and changes direction. “I think Liam mentioned you one or two times. Great to finally meet ya.”

“Nice to meet you as well, mate,” Louis smiles at the blonde, and then turns his attention back to Harry. “So…umm, Harry…I’m going to the bar, do you want something?”

“Yeah, I’d love another drink.”

“Tequila sunrise, innit?” Louis asks, and Harry nods, trying to hide his blushing cheeks, but Niall just snickers at him as Louis walks away.

* * *

 

“You little shithead! You knew Harry and you never told me anything!” Louis says as he approaches Liam. 

His friend looks at him, quirking his eyebrows. “What are you talking about, Tommo?”

“Harry! You knew Harry!” he insists. The barista walks over to them, so Louis takes a moment to order his and Harry’s drinks, before turning back to Liam, still a bit miffed.

“Harry? What Harry?” Louis nods his head in Harry’s direction, and Liam grins in recognition. “Ohhhh! That Harry! Yes, I met him once. Why? What about him?”

“That’s the lad I’ve been dreaming about, Liam!” Louis says, exasperated. 

“Wait, you’ve been dreaming about Harry?”

“Yes! How come you didn’t tell me anything!?” he asks, pretending to be angry, although Liam knows Louis would never be angry at him.

“And how the hell was I supposed to know it was him?”

“Maybe because I described him, like, a million times?”

“Louis, you told me he had green eyes and curly hair…do you know how many people have those exact features? It could have been anyone!”

“I also told you he was extremely gorgeous, but that seems to have slipped your mind…” Louis responded, and Liam rolled his eyes.

“Well. Yeah, he’s cute, sure, but I don’t know if I’d say gorgeous.”

“You don’t…wha…Liam, do you need to get your eyes checked or something? He is literally the hottest person here.”

“My eyes are just fine, thank you very much. He is just not my type, that’s all.” Liam shrugs his shoulders.

“So what’s your type, then?” he asks as he grabs the beer and the Tequila Sunrise from the counter. Liam looks down, blushing, and Louis smirks. “Ohhh.” Louis laughs. “Tell me, Payno…does your type involve someone with tanned skin, dark hair, and eyes like honey? Someone who is a really good friend of mine, perhaps, and his name rhymes with Payne?”

“Fuck off,” Liam mumbles, but his face is so red that Louis can’t help but laugh.

“You fancy Zayn! I fucking knew it! You know he fancies you too, right? Better snatch him up before someone else does…he’s pretty hot, himself. Have you snogged him yet?”

“‘M not gonna answer that.” Liam mumbles in an even quieter voice, but he’s smiling now.

“Oh my God, you totally did.” Louis laughs. “And you didn’t say anything to me? I’m offended, Payno.” he says, nodding his head with a smirk on his face. “Well, as much as I would love to keep on teasing you about Zayn, I promised Harry I would be back with drinks.”

“Go get him” Liam smiles. Louis winks as he whisks off through the crowd to find Harry.

* * *

“Here you are, Harold.”

Harry looks up at the sound of Louis’ voice, taking his drink from Louis. “My name is Harry” he says, but if he’s being honest, he doesn’t mind the name.

“If you can call me Lou, then I can call you Harold,” Louis says, winking and making Harry’s insides turn to mush. “Let’s go and walk, yeah? Don’t feel like sitting anymore. Need to move my legs.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees, and he stands, following Louis.  

They start walking until they can’t see the tables or the guests anymore, and the sound of the music and talking has been drowned by the distance. The sun is setting on the horizon and everything is orange. Harry snuck a glance at Louis and admired the way the orange glow reflected off of Louis’ skin, and how his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheekbones. He didn’t’ know he could love someone’s eyelashes until he met Louis.  

They keep on walking through the fields until they came across a white gazebo, and they both look at each other.

“Let’s go in.” Harry says finally, and Louis agrees. Louis’ hand settles on the small of Harry’s back to guide him and Harry can feel the heat even through his jacket. They set their empty glasses to the side, Harry still tingling from Louis’ touch.

“I think the barista fancied you,” Harry suddenly says, and Louis looks surprised, but smiles anyway, his eyes crinkling as he chuckles.

“Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know…but he didn’t seem very nice, if you ask me. And I didn’t like his teeth.”

Louis snorts out loud. “His teeth?” he asks, and Harry nods, being completely serious but feeling a bit silly to have admitted it out loud. “Well, Harold, not everyone has a pretty smile like yours!” he teases, leaning his back against the railing. Harry smirks and walks towards him, feeling bold and wanting to be close to Louis again.

“You think my smile is pretty?” he smirks, placing his arms on the fence, one at each side of Louis’ body.

“You know it is,” Louis says, raising his eyebrows and looking up at Harry.

“Do I now?” 

“Yup” Louis replies, making sure he pops out the “p”.

“You’re cute,” Harry says back, and Louis blushes. “And you are even cuter when you blush.” Louis looks extremely happy, but then the smile slides from his face and he looks down. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Harry asks, but Louis shakes his head.

“Nah…You’ll laugh about it. Or you’ll think I’m a creep…I don’t know.” 

“Why on Earth would I think that? Whatever it is, you can tell me, Lou.”

Harry puts all of his sincerity into his words, and Louis seems to relax. “Okay, but you have to promise me you won’t mock me!” he looks Harry in the eye seriously, and Harry nods.

“I promise.”

Louis chews his lower lip and stays silent for a moment before sighing. “Okay, then. Today you asked me if we knew each other, and I said no, remember?” he begins, and Harry nods, slightly curious as to where this was heading. “I lied. Well…Not exactly, but I kinda did?” Louis continues, his forehead creasing. “Some weeks ago, God knows why, I started…umm…” he bites his lip, seeming to be unsure, and Harry reaches out and puts a hand on his arm.

“You started…” Harry prompted, and Louis breathed out once more.

“I started dreaming about you? And I don’t know how the fuck that’s even possible, because I know we have never seen each other before. But when I saw you, I recognized you and I just couldn’t believe it. Crazy shit, innit?” he chuckles nervously. Harry stares back at him, his mouth slightly open. Louis couldn’t possibly have dreamed about Harry when Harry had been dreaming about him the entire time.

“Wow. Just…wow. Louis, I…the same thing has been happening to me,” he replies, smiling, but Louis doesn’t smile back at him, instead looking a bit put out.

“You promised me. You promised me you wouldn’t mock me,” he says sadly, and Harry shakes his head furiously, curls bouncing.

“But that’s the thing, Lou. I’m not mocking you. I really have been dreaming about you since like, what? A month ago? And that is why I asked you if we knew each other in the first place. I was hoping that maybe you would remember, but then you said we didn’t and well…I knew that I had to talk with you, I knew that I had to get to know you then. I knew that if I didn’t do it, I was going to regret it for the rest of my life.”

“So, wait…You’re not…you’re not fucking with me?”

“I’d never fuck with you, Lou,” he whispers. Louis smiles and tilts his head up slightly, his lips pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. Harry’s brain short circuits and he doesn’t move, an amazing feeling spreading through his body. He has a sudden urge to be moving, to dance, because if he doesn't, he won't be able to keep himself from attacking Louis with kisses and he doesn't want to scare him off. “Wanna dance?” the taller one suggests after he manages to recover himself, skin still tingling because of his kiss.

“There’s no music, you dork!” Louis laughs, but his eyes are soft and sparkling in the fading light.

“We don’t need any music,” Harry replies softly. 

Louis stares at him silently and nods, so Harry smiles and reaches to pull Louis close to him, starting to dance. Harry feels his heart beating furiously in his chest, but he holds Louis close for a few moments, feeling Louis’ arms go around his neck. He leans back to look into Louis’ eyes and starts singing softly.

 _“See the pyramids along the Nile, watch the sunrise from a tropic isle”_  Harry sings quietly, and Louis stares at him like he has the voice of an angel. It only spurres Harry on.  _“Just remember, darling, all the while…You belong to me.”_  Harry notices that Louis’ cheeks are now flushed a deep pink and he can’t help thinking how beautiful Louis looks. He goes on, softly.  _“See the markets place in old Algiers, send me photographs and souvenirs”_  he pulls him closer.  _“Just remember when a dream appears, you belong to me”_.  He feels his legs getting weaker and he has to order himself not to lose control, but he can’t help it, Harry is looking at him like he’s never seen anything more beautiful and it’s making him weak at the knees. And he really just wants Harry to kiss him. _“And I’ll be so alone without you, maybe you’ll me lonesome too”_ Louis bites his lower lip and Harry’s stomach does a back-flip.  _“Fly the ocean in a silver plane, see the jungle when it’s wet with rain”_  He pulls Louis closer and spreads a hand over the small of his back, holding him carefully. _“Just remember ’til you’re home again, you belong to me.”_

Harry stares into Louis’ eyes, moving his face closer so that their noses are touching. He wants to kiss Louis, he wants it more than anything. He can feel Louis’ breath on his lips, faster than he expected, and that only makes him want Louis more. Harry traces Louis’ lower lip with his thumb, wetting and biting his own lips, before getting rid of the almost nonexistent distance between them and pressing his mouth softly against Louis’. It is just a peck, just a little kiss, but it’s everything Harry had dreamed about.

Harry pulls away and looks at him, eyes filled with desire, and Louis doesn’t wait. His arms go tighter around Harry’s neck and he leans up to connect their lips once more, in a kiss much more than the last. Harry can feel Louis’ tongue on his lips, asking for entrance, and Harry parts his lips, allowing Louis to lick slowly into his mouth. Harry starts walking Louis backwards until he feels Louis’ back hit the side of the gazebo, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, Louis seems to want him even more because of that. Harry places a hand on Louis’ cheek, caressing his soft skin, and Louis pulls Harry closer, molding his body to Harry’s. Harry can feel Louis nibbling at his bottom lip and he has to contain his whimper of pleasure. Louis pulls away and Harry can feel how swollen his lips are from kissing, but he doesn’t care.

“Wow,” Louis whispers, breathless, and Louis smirks. “Just wow…” he says again, going in for another kiss.

“Yeah, wow,” Harry agrees, smiling into the kiss.

Louis keeps on pecking his lips again and again, but keeping it clean. “Fuck, your mouth is so sinful…”

Harry blushes furiously, but keeps kissing Louis, lost in how amazing he feels.

* * *

The sky is already dark and the guests are now leaving in groups. Harry and Louis walk towards the head table where Ruth and Thomas are. Niall is sitting there as well, laughing loudly at something Liam must have said, but he looked up when Harry and Louis stopped in front of them.

“Well, looked who decided to appear!” 

“Where were you?” Liam asked, his eyebrows raising teasingly.

“You know, just…out for a stroll,” Louis replies and Liam just shakes his head, grinning.

“A stroll…yeah, sure…” Niall teases. “Harry, you have something there,” he adds, motioning to his mouth, and laughs when Harry quickly raises a hand. Louis finds it adorable. “Relax, mate. I was just kiddin’ you.”

“Fucker,” Harry mumbles as he reaches for his hat and his sun glasses, both of which he had discarded earlier that day.

“So it seems you’ve already become good friends?” Ruth says. “Did you already know each other or…?”

“Nope,” Louis rushes to say. “We just met here, hit it off, you know.” Thomas nods, but looks between them, seeming to put two and two together. Lucky for them, however, he doesn’t say a word.

“Do you have a cigarette, mate? Haven’t had a smoke all day,” Louis asks Liam, and his friends nods. He takes the pack out of the inner pocket of his blazer and hands one to him.

Louis places the cigarette between his lips and lights it up, smirking as he catches Harry watching him. 

“Want a drag?” he offers, but Harry shakes his head politely, and Louis stands, motioning for Harry to follow him. Harry does, and they stop a few feet away from the newlyweds and their friends.

“Is it okay if I ask for your number? You know, to talk and stuff. Maybe we can see each other when I return from New York.”

“Absolutely! Just let me type it in for ya, and we can…yeah.” Harry replies happily, and Louis hands over his phone, accepting Harry’s in return and typing in his number. He saves it under ‘Lou’, feeling a pleasant swoop in his stomach as his and Harry’s hands touch on the exchange of their phones once more.

“Fuck, is late. I should probably call a cab now,” Louis says, checking the time.

“Wait, aren’t you leaving with Liam?”

“Nah, Josh was supposed to drive me back, but he already left, so I’m just gonna call for a cab.”

“Do you want me to drive you?” Harry asks, voice deep and slow, and Louis gets lost in it for a moment before realizing what Harry was asking.

“What? No, Harry, it’s okay, I don’t want to be a burden or anything.”

“But you wouldn’t be. Seriously, Lou, let me take you home.”

“You…you sure?”

“Yes, I want to.” Harry answers, a subtle smile on his face.

“Okay, then. Just lemme say goodbye to everyone and I’ll go with you.”

“I’ll do the same, then.”

They both approach the head table again and they start saying goodbye to the guests that are left. Liam asks Louis how is he going home and when he answers, his friend smirks at him and winks. They both hug each other tightly.

“I’ll miss you, Tommo. Remember, I’m coming to visit you in two months”

“Yeah, of course, Payno. How could I forget?” Louis answers with a laugh, hugging his best friend tightly.

“Okay, take care, Louis. Love you, man.” he hugs him again and pats his back. 

Harry says goodbye to Niall and when both him and Louis are walking to his car, they ignore the Irish lad’s cat call.

* * *

“Listen, umm, I know this is a weird thing to ask, and I totally understand if you don’t want to, but…do you want to spend the night at my place? Is just that, like, you know, I’m leaving tomorrow night and I had a really nice time with you and-” Louis blurts out as they approach Louis’ house about 20 minutes later.

“I’d love to…” Harry answers softly, and Louis nods, smiling. He’s just happy that Harry said yes, because if he’s being honest, he doesn’t want to let Harry out of his sight until he absolutely has to.

“Okay so…Follow me? I’m a really bad cook, like I mentioned already, but I can make you a sandwich or summat, if you’d like.” Louis stepped out of the car once Harry had stopped it, and Harry stepped out after him, both of them shutting their doors simultaneously.

“Well, luckily for you, I am a fabulous cook, and I can make us pancakes or whatever you want.” Harry said, faking a lofty voice that made Louis laugh, reaching out for Harry’s hand to lead him to the door.

“Yeah. Yeah sure…that would be amazing, Curly.”

* * *

Louis leads Harry into the house and straight to his room so that they can change out of their suits, but things don’t go exactly as Louis had planned. The moment Harry starts to unbutton his shirt, Louis finds his hands under Harry’s shirt, his fingers gliding over Harry’s tattoos gently. He remembers his thoughts of earlier and pulls Harry’s neck towards him, getting his mouth on the soft skin and biting down lightly. He feels Harry shudder underneath him and continues to suck on Harry’s neck as Harry moans, his eyes sliding shut. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s curls and pulls his head back so he can have better access. He keeps sucking and biting, hot tongue against Harry’s cooler skin. He moves his lips to Harry’s jaw and nibbles it playfully, and then he kisses him briefly, nuzzling their noses together.

Louis breaks the kiss to admire Harry and his own handiwork, and he finds that his assumptions were correct: Harry’s neck looks totally hot with a slowly forming bruise on it, and it gives Louis a rush that he was the one to have put it there.

Harry grabs Louis round the back of the neck and pulls him in to a messy kiss, tongues meeting before lips. The sloppiness and wetness of the kiss is driving Harry crazy. They both start walking towards the bed, only breaking the kiss to get their clothes off. Louis falls backwards onto the bed and Harry crawls on top of him, straddling his waist as he leans down to kiss Louis. Harry kisses Louis’ collarbones and slowly traces his tongue over Louis’ chest tattoo. Harry didn’t think that it was possible for Louis to drive him any crazier, but he had been wrong. Everything about him, his skin, his tattoos, his noises, it is all making Harry tingle in a very pleasant way.

“You’re so hot,” Harry whispers against Louis’ skin, and Louis thanks god he’s laying down, because his legs would surely collapse at the tone of Harry’s voice and how good it was making him feel. “So fucking hot…” Harry mumbles, rocking his hips against Louis’, and they both moan at the friction. Harry feels light, like he’s in heaven, and that just makes him move faster against Louis.

Harry wants to feel Louis against him completely, so he slowly slides his hand down to get his boxers off, and Louis does the same with his own. Harry presses his body flat against Louis’, feeling everything and getting harder every second.

“Do…do you want…” Harry pants out. He knows that he wants it, but he would never do it without asking Louis first.

“Yes, please!” Louis begs, whining at the friction of their hips pressed together.

“Okay…where…”

“Under the pillow,” Louis answers with urgency, and Harry nods, reaching under the pillow to grab lube and a condom. He goes back to Louis, kissing all the way down his body and then nipping and biting at his thighs, marking him up so that Louis would remember him for at least a week.  

Louis outright moans as Harry’s tongue keeps on swiping.

“You taste so good down here, Lou.” Harry groans as he continues to lick and prepare him. “So, so good.”

“Oh my God…fuck” Louis squirms underneath Harry and then gives his hair a gentle tug. “’m ready, Harold, get the hell up here. Wanna kiss you…wanna feel you inside me while I kiss you.” 

“Mmmm eager, are we?” The curly lad moves back up Louis’ body, kissing him as he guides himself into Louis gently, allowing Louis to get used to the stretch. Louis mouths at Harry’s lips, not exactly kissing him, but close enough for Harry.

“Harry, please, move!” Louis begs, so Harry does. It’s slow, teasingly slow, but Louis has never had someone treat him with such gentle touches during sex. He bites at Harry’s jaw, leaving little marks, and his nails dig into Harry’s back. Harry’s hand slides between them to touch Louis, causing Louis’ hips to buck upwards, feeling how close he is. “Shit, Harry, I’m close…” Louis whispers, feeling the tension and pleasure in every inch of his body.

“Moan for me,” Harry whispers, lips softly pressed against Louis’, getting lost into the pleasure too. “Moan for me, Lou. Moan my name.” he sucks at Louis’ ear lobe and slides his mouth down his neck to bite.

“Harry…fuck…” he whimpers, and Harry groans loudly. They come at the same time, pleasure soaring through them as they reach their highs. They kiss through it, moans getting lost in each other’s mouths. “Wow. You’re fucking amazing.” Louis breathes after he catches his breath.

Harry smiles and kisses him “You’re amazing too.”

They lay there for quite a while, slowly kissing and holding each other close, but then Louis’ stomach rumbles, making Harry giggle against his shoulder.

“So, ehm, can we eat something now? I think we have skipped that part…” the older one says, and Harry snorts with more laughter, leaning over the side of the bed to pick up his boxers.

They both go to the kitchen and Harry cooks pancakes, as promised. They eat them with caramel and Louis says those are the most delicious pancakes he has ever tasted. Many sugary kisses are shared as they make their way through all of the pancakes, and then they fall asleep, tangled in each other and cuddling close. The last thing Louis thinks before falling asleep to Harry’s breaths is that this is probably reckless, seeing as they won’t see each other for six months, but he can’t seem to care.

* * *

 

When they wake up next day, Louis tells Harry that he can stay there with him if he wants, and Harry agrees, so they spend all day together. Harry amazes Louis with his cooking and gets some amazing sex out of it. Louis takes slow and deep into the mattress and he decides that Harry’s moans are the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, and Harry’s thighs are gorgeous.  

The night comes and Louis has a flight to catch. He doesn’t want to go, doesn’t want to leave Harry, and he knows it’s wrong to feel so much after one night, but he can’t help it. Harry is just perfect.

“Would you think I’m a weirdo if I told you I’m gonna miss you?” he laughs, but he’s still sad, holding onto Harry in a tight hug.

“No, not at all. ‘M gonna miss you too. I can still dream about you, though. I’m going to. You gonna dream about me?”

“Yes, but now sleeping to dream about you won't be enough. Now that I know the real you, the dreams won’t even compare. Not even a little bit. They won’t make me feel nearly as good as I do when I’m with you.” he whispers sadly.

Harry doesn’t know what to say, so he just kisses Louis slow and deep, tangling their tongues together until they break away for air.

“I can take you to the airport, if you want,” Harry whispers.

“Haz, you already drove me here…you don’t need to do that…” Louis protests, but Harry wasn’t having it.

“I took you here because I wanted to, and I want to drive you to the airport as well. Wanna spend as much time with you as I can. Unless you don’t want me to…” Harry bites his lip and Louis shakes his head, kissing Harry again.

“No, no, Harry. Of course I want to.”

“Good,”  Harry smiles.

So he does. He takes Louis to the airport and kisses him goodbye, and before he leaves, Harry presses one of his own green rings into Louis’ palm.

“So you can remember me.”

Louis kisses him one more time before disappearing through the gates. Harry wipes the tears off his cheeks and heads for home, his head full of Louis.

________

_Six months later_

Harry feels the phone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans so he takes out. When he sees the name on the screen, his heart skips a beat. He hasn’t had a call from Louis in ages, and he hurries to pick it up.

“Lou?” 

 _“Hi, Harold”_ Louis responds, and oh fuck, Harry really missed his voice.  _“How y’doing?”_

“‘M doin’ good, what about you?” 

_“I’m good too”_

“Wow. Umm, I didn’t expect a call from you,” he chuckles nervously, fixing his hair even though he knows Louis can’t see him.

_“Yeah, well…what can I say? I thought it would be nice talking to you. It’s been awhile since we last talked.”_

“So…How’s the USA going? Everything’s alright? When are you returning?”

 _“USA was fine, I guess.”_  Louis answers.  _“I have already returned.”_

“Oh,” Harry gasps, feeling disappointed. He thought Louis was going to let him know when he came back. He tries to ignore the ache in his stomach, but it’s not easy, and he feels ridiculous, because Louis doesn’t owe him anything. “Well, umm, I’m glad you had a good time, then. Are you in the city? Maybe we can see each other tomorrow and do something.”

 _“No. Not tomorrow,”_  Louis replies, and Harry sighs sadly, chewing on his inner cheek. Did Louis not want to see him anymore?  _“Turn around.”_

Louis’ voice startles Harry, who was lost in his own terrifying thoughts. “What?”

 _“Turn around,”_  he repeats.

“What are you talking about?”

 _“Just turn around, Harold,”_  Louis sighs in an overly exasperated tone, so Harry obeys, and when he does, Louis is just standing right there in front of him, with the phone pressed to his ear. God, he is even more beautiful than the last time Harry saw him, if that is even possible. His blue eyes are still the most beautiful he’s ever seen, his cheekbones and lips and every feature are still as delicate as he remembers, but now Louis has grown a bit of scruff, and Harry can’t help but think how amazing that would feel against his thighs. “I’m afraid I can’t wait ’til tomorrow” Louis grins and Harry just stares at him, eyes wide and staring. “And I have something that belongs to you.”

Harry blinks and hangs up. Louis imitates him and smiles. He takes the green ring, the one Harry had given him months ago, off his finger and holds it out to Harry, but Harry shakes his head, pushing Louis’ hand away gently.

“It’s yours,” he stares. “I-I can’t believe you are here, how did you find me?!” he asks, without being able to hide the excitement in his voice.  

“Well, I arrived yesterday night, and I may or may not have asked Niall where you were so I could surprise you,” Louis replies, crooked smile on his face as he puts the ring back on. 

“How have you been, Lou?” Harry asks, andLouis stares at him and licks his lips.

“God, you’re still as pretty as you were when I left, if not more so,” he whispers, not answering Harry’s question. Harry feels he could die right there, and he knows that if he did, he would die completely happy. “I’ve missed you, you know?” he smiles “Sorry that I stopped talking to you. I should have called you, but my schedule was a fucking mess.”

“It’s okay, Lou. I could have called you too, it was my fault as well,” Harry smiles carefully, and Louis smiles back, relieved that Harry isn’t angry.

“I know that we have only seen each other once…and that six months has passed by, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you, you know? And you’re probably dating someone now, cause who would wait around for a one night stand, right? And because who wouldn't want to date you? But maybe if you aren’t, we cou-“

“Lou” Harry interrupts him, reaching for Louis’ face and stroking his cheekbones carefully with gentle thumbs.

“Yes?” Louis asks, voice soft, and Harry can’t stop staring at him, at his beauty, at everything about him.  

“Shut up and kiss me, you fool.”

So Louis does. He grabs Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulls him in to press his lips against Harry’s, both of them smiling into the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Harry sings to Louis when they dance at the Gazebo is "You belong to me" by Lifehouse. You probably know it because it appears on Shrek.  
> So, what did you think about the story?


End file.
